


Dimpled Smile

by louismolbaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, McDonald's, POV First Person, POV Harry, POV Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louismolbaby/pseuds/louismolbaby
Summary: Harry travaille à McDonald's et Louis est un client comme les autres.À moins que...





	Dimpled Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @yoursalfred
> 
> C'est le deuxième OS que je poste ici. Je l'ai écrit il y a un an et il est plus court que l'autre. 
> 
> Si vous avez déjà lu "Ocean Eyes", j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à venir me donner votre avis sur Twitter ou en commentaires plus bas.

Aujourd'hui, on est le 10 Juillet 2016. Je sais pas où j'avais la tête. Travailler à McDonald's? Jamais de ma vie je n'aurai pensé travailler là-bas… Je me disais que, **_« Ouais non,_ _ça va trop_ _vite, ça pue, j'en serais dégoûté après, pas la peine »_** et qui se retrouve là-bas, pour son service, un dix juillet? C'est moi. J'adore ma vie. Tout ça parce que mes parents me pensent feignant et que **_« On s'en fout si c'est à McDonald_ _'_ _s, ça t'apprendra les valeurs du travail ! »_**. Donc me voilà. Polo et casquette de la fameuse chaîne de fast-food sur moi, à la caisse, en train de prendre toutes les commandes des clients, clients parfois assez demandeurs. À croire qu'un pauvre gars de la caisse comme moi peut répondre à tous leurs désirs ! Demandez ça aux cuistots les gars, c'est pas de ma faute si vos frites arrivent froides merde… La seule personne à qui je peux dire tout ça, c'est à moi-même. Il faut être poli. Alors je souris.

 

 _ **« Je suis désolé Monsieur, on va vous arranger ça toute suite.**_ Je me détourne et vais voir le collègue le plus proche. _**Ses frites sont froides et il va faire un scandale si elles ne sont pas bouillantes.**_

– _**Tu déconnes Styles ?**_

– _**Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Et si tu me crois pas, t'as qu'à aller lui demander Payne.**_ Le dénommé hausse les sourcils et soupire, prenant la moyenne frite d'entre mes doigts.

–  _ **Je vais arranger ça, je reviens.**_

– _**D'acc. Si tu le cherches… Bah cherches-le pas, t'auras juste à**_ _ **repérer**_ _ **un gars en furie. »**_

 

Au moins, ça l'aura fait rire. Je suis coincé là pendant encore un bon bout de temps.

 

-

 

Cinq heures plus tard j'étais encore là, planté au même endroit, la casquette sur mes boucles. Et je crois que j'avais si chaud que la sueur qui perlait sur mon front devenait aussi chaude que l'huile des friteuses. J'en avais marre. Pourquoi on nous obligeait à les porter, déjà ? Et dire qu'on est payés à garder le sourire. ** _« Venez comme vous êtes »_** , mon cul, oui ! On est pas nous même ici. On doit jouer un rôle et le mien, c'est celui du caissier. En fait, ceux qui peuvent être eux-même, ce sont seulement ceux qui mangent. Et c'est tout ! J'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'on est condamnés, parce que si je veux démissionner, je le fais, mais j'ai pas le choix. J'ai promis à mes parents de garder ce boulot pendant tout un mois. Alors je le fais.

 

Si seulement il y avait des clients susceptibles de m'intéresser… Aucun, aucun ! C'est le désespoir total. Combien de fois j'ai entendu qu'il y avait plein de poissons dans l'eau ? Un million de fois. Et depuis, j'attends toujours l'heureux élu. Entre nous, il y a plein de poissons. Mais entre ceux qui se font prendre direct, ceux qui sont avec d'autres depuis longtemps, ceux qui sont sur le point de crever et les solitaires, il reste plus grand chose. Et si y a bien une personne qu'est d'accord avec moi, c'est Payne. En réalité, son prénom c'est Liam. Mais on aime bien s'appeler par nos noms. On trouve ça plutôt classe. Bref. Je le connais depuis seulement dix jours mais il m'a permit de pas finir en boule de nerfs à chaque fin de soirée, alors je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant. Ça, plus le fait qu'il soit l'un des seuls à comprendre mon humour, à rire à mes blagues minables et qu'il est d'une gentillesse hors norme, a suffit largement pour qu'on devienne amis. Des fois, c'est aussi simple que ça.

 

-

 

Il était 20 heures passées quand mon service était sur le point de terminer. Mais voilà, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme nous le souhaitons. Un client entre et forcément c'est à moi de m'en occuper. Je soupire d'avance et prie pour que la personne ne soit pas être aussi grincheuse que l'homme de cette après-midi. Quel calvaire ! Heureusement que les autres sont sympathiques, sinon j'arriverai pas à finir la journée honnêtement.

 

Lorsque j'entends les pas venir vers la caisse, je prépare ma caisse, prêt à taper ce que le client souhaite. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être mieux de le lui demander, non?

 

 _ **« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous servir ? »**_ Et seulement là, je relève le regard vers l'individu. Un homme. D'accord, un jeune homme. Aussi jeune que moi, peut-être. J'en suis pas certain. Mais ses yeux ! C'est les yeux les plus bleus que j'ai jamais vus. J'en perds presque le fil de la discussion et ma mâchoire avec. _Merde alors_. Il est sacrément beau.

 

Mais pourquoi il me fixe comme ça?

 

_**« J'ai dit que je souhaiterai avoir un Menu BigMac, s'il vous plaît. »** _

 

Ah… D'accord. Super. _Great._ Vu comme c'est là, j'ai dû le fixer sans rien faire et il a dû me trouver d'une bizarrerie sans nom. J'ai carrément, lamentablement, grotesquement, perdu toutes mes chances. Et il était là, à me détailler ce qu'il voulait. Une boîte de 6 nuggets, une grande frite et du Coca, mais attention, _**« sans glaçons s'il vous plaît »**_ et pas de sauces. Et moi j'étais là, à le fixer encore. J'enregistre ce qu'il dit, mes doigts le font pour moi du moins, mais au fond, je le regarde surtout. Il est à tomber. Il n'est définitivement pas comme les autres poissons de l'océan… D'ailleurs, ses yeux, ils sont océan, eux. Ils gardent tout l'océan, j'en suis sûr. C'est si… bleu. Je lui donne le plus beau sourire que je peux donner et il me sourit aussi (lui sûrement plus par politesse que par autre chose). Et d'accord, il a _aussi_ un sourire à tomber. Je suis carrément foutu. Et sur le coup, je trouve dommage de ne pas travailler à Starbucks. Là-bas au moins, j'aurai su son prénom. Là, c'est un peu cuit. Je ne peux pas lui demander comme ça, d'un coup d'un seul… Il va me prendre pour un dingue ! Sûrement pas… Autant éviter.

 

Souffles, Harry. C'est qu'un garçon, c'est tout.

 

Et j'ai beau me le répéter comme une parole de chanson qu'on se doit d'apprendre, vous savez, comme les chansons du cours de musique de collège là, bien chiantes, mais on a pas le choix? Comme un mentor. Là, c'est pareil. Ça rentre par une oreille, je me le dis et ça ressort par l'autre.

 

Je suis foutu.

 

Mais mon corps lui, ne semble pas l'être. Je suis en train de ranger les 7 euros 20 qu'il vient de me donner. Le prix juste pour son menu. Et il attends, là, juste devant moi. Je lui dis que ça ne prendra pas long, et ce juste après avoir énoncé le menu pour que les cuistots s'activent. M'enfin, il n'y a presque plus personne, alors…

 

Je me retourne vers lui et je ne peux pas m'empêcher, je souris une fois de plus. C'est certain à 2000 %, il doit me trouver étrange. Pourtant, il me sourit en retour et j'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est toujours par politesse ou carrément autre chose. Peut-être que je lui plais aussi? Ça serait vraiment ma chance, même si j'y crois pas trop.

 

Son menu arrive trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Je vérifie une deuxième fois la commande dans le sac en carton – car évidement, c'est une commande à emporter – et je le lui tends. C'est déjà l'heure. Il le prends, j'y crois pas. Il me remercie, ça y est, c'est foutu. Il me sourit, je lui souris et lui souhaite un bon appétit, une bonne soirée, peut-être, aussi. Je suis pas très sûr. Et il me souhaite la même. Ou alors, c'est mon imagination. J'en sais trop rien. Je suis trop captivé par ses yeux pour être tout à fait dans la réalité. Je suis dans ma bulle, je pense plus vraiment au reste. Je m'en fous. J'ai envie qu'il revienne, qu'il me dise qu'il lui manque un McFlurry KitKat avec coulis au chocolat comme je les aime, comme il les aime peut-être aussi et qu'il me dise son prénom. Mais je rêve. Je rêvasse. Jamais, ça n'arrivera. Les occasions comme celles ci ne se reproduisent pas. Et si on n'attrape pas la chance qu'on nous tend, jamais elle ne nous revient.

 

-

 

Je ne sais pas ce que j’imaginais.

 

On est le 11 Juillet, un jour après la _fameuse_ rencontre. Et rien ne s’est produit. Rien de plus normal, vous allez me dire. J’espérais rien. Vraiment rien. D’accord, j’espérais peut-être que j’allai le revoir. Mais bon, c’est un espoir comme un autre… Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais passé la nuit à m’imaginer un millier de scénarios où je me retrouvai devant lui et où mes rêves, même les plus fous, se concrétisaient. Comme par exemple, lui avec de la chantilly sur le ventre et moi qui lui enlève avec toute la tendresse qui puisse exister. Pas du tout. Je suis pas de ce genre. Non. Je ne veux pas. Il ne reviendra pas. Même Payne a dit que c’était peu probable. Et il a raison. C’est simplement la preuve qu’il existe tout de même des poissons à mon goût, rien de plus.

 

-

 

Je suis dans le déni total. Il est dix neuf heures, et je crois que je n’ai jamais été aussi lamentable. Deux fois qu’on me demande un frappé au chocolat et que mon doigt touche la case correspondant à celui à la framboise. Je suis complètement à l’Ouest, _bon sang_. Deux fois que je dois refaire un ticket et que le client s’impatiente. Le client est roi et là, il a plutôt l’air d’être un suivant, ou le bouffon du Roi. Autrement dit, une personne dont on se fout la gueule. Alors que non ! Je m’excuse milles fois, au moins et Payne vient à mon secours, m’ordonnant presque d’aller me rafraîchir, histoire de me changer les idées. Il a raison, je vais faire ça. Heureusement qu’il est là.

 

-

 

D’accord. Peut-être qu’aller m’asperger le visage et les cheveux d’eau était une bonne idée. Du moins, ça l’était au premier abord. Maintenant la seule chose que j’ai envie de faire, c’est de rentrer et de prendre une douche. Je ne m’étais pas encore totalement rendu compte auparavant mais l’odeur de friture me recouvre tout le corps, c’est inimaginable. Même mes cheveux, sous leur casquette horrible, sentent la friture. Mes précieuses boucles… Elles ont perdu leur charme d’un coup avec cette odeur ! Au moins, j’ai les idées plus claires.

 

Je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à ce garçon et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-on réellement être aussi accroc après avoir vu une personne une dizaine de minutes, voir même moins? J’ai de la peine à y croire… Même le mot « _accroc_ » est trop fort. Je suis pas accroc, je suis juste… obsédé.

 

Bon, peut-être que le mot « _accroc_ » me convient mieux tout compte fait. Parce qu'obsédé, ça sonne vraiment trop louche. Et je suis pas un obsédé. Quoique entre être un obsédé, et être obsédé, y a toute une marge de différence. Je devrais arrêter d'y penser, ça serait mieux ainsi. Voilà. Je retourne au travail, je finis mon service et je rentre chez moi prendre une douche et tout ira pour le mieux. Faut que je me dise ça. Alors je me le répète. Je me le dis quand je sors des toilettes, je me le dis quand je marche jusqu'aux caisses, je me le dis quand je passe du côté client au côté des employés, je me le dis quand je reviens derrière ma caisse, je me le dis quand-

 

Je ne me le dis plus. À la place, je tombe sur le cul. C'est. Pas. Possible. Le même gars. Derrière le client que je dois servir. Toute suite. Un jour après, il est là. À la même caisse. J'y crois pas. C'est vrai? _Harry, ressaisis-toi !_ Je prends sa commande et vais la répéter, prenant ensuite son argent que je rentre dans la caisse puis je lui rends sa monnaie. Il attends quoi? Deux minutes à peine et le voilà déjà parti. Je tourne le dos deux secondes, me retourne et je suis confronté de nouveau, pour la deuxième fois de la semaine à la chose – ou plutôt la personne – la plus belle au monde. C'est bien lui. _Smile on, dimples out_. J'essaye de la jouer cool.

 

 _ **« La même chose qu'hier ?**_ Et s'il ne se souvient pas de moi? Mais quel con !

– _**S'il vous plaît.**_

– _**Ça marche, je vous apporte ça toute suite. »**_

 

Et je peux pas m'en empêcher, je lui sors mon clin d’œil à deux balles. Je sais même pas en faire ! Il doit me prendre pour le plus gros des lourds ! Je passe ma main sur mon front et comme par automatisme, je vais chercher sa boîte de 6 nuggets, sa grande frite et son Coca sans glaçons. Je n'ai pas oublié. Je crois que même s'il me donnerait sa liste de course, je la retiendrais. Toute façon, j'ai toujours été doué pour retenir les choses importantes. Alors il pourrait me donner son prénom sans soucis…

 

La rapidité est la clé de notre métier. Ça et satisfaire les clients, évidement. Alors je me presse, même si honnêtement, j'aimerai l'avoir un peu plus en face de moi. Il a déjà préparé ses sous et moi je les prends. C'est frustrant. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une barrière entre moi et lui. Et en l'occurrence là, c'est la caisse. J'ai même pas de monnaie à lui rendre ! Alors il part toute suite. Je lui souris, il me sourit, encore une fois en retour. Et disparu. Déjà. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'y penser car nous sommes le soir, et le soir, un Lundi, il y a toujours plein de monde. Me demandez pas pourquoi, je saurai pas vous dire ! Peut-être que vu que c'est le début de semaine, les personnes sont tristes et veulent se réconforter donc elles viennent s’engrosser ici.

 

Soit dit en passant, lui n'est pas gros. Vraiment pas. Je l'ai vu que deux fois, mais il m'a l'air parfaitement constitué. Il a ce qu'il faut là où il faut, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et les lumières de McDonald's ont beau être pas géniales, sa peau légèrement bronzée est parfaitement mise en valeur dessous. Je suis pas un psychopathe. Ça se voit, _c'est tout_. On dirait un dieu grec. Sans déconner. C'est d'ailleurs réellement dommage que je ne suis pas serveur dans un autre restaurant que celui-ci car au moins dans une restauration _tout_ sauf rapide, je prendrai mon temps pour prendre sa commande. Je pourrais revenir pour lui demander s'il veut un dessert, un café, _**« autre chose, peut-être ? »**_ … Je m'égare. Qui dit que si je travaillerai autre part, je l'aurai comme client? On ne peut pas savoir et on le saura jamais. Alors je préfère ne pas y penser.

 

Plus qu'une heure pour moi.

 

_-_

 

Aujourd'hui, je travaille en soirée. Je crois que c'est mieux que lorsque je travaille en matinée. Là, au moins, j'ai pu faire la grasse matinée. Et il n'y a rien de mieux, honnêtement ! Je peux pas demander mieux que de pouvoir me lever à midi. La satisfaction de ne pas avoir de réveil. Ou encore mieux… Avoir oublié de l'enlever et pouvoir se rendormir juste après l'avoir éteint, ça, c'est magique.

 

Alors quand je me rends au travail ce jour-là, j'y vais avec un énorme sourire. Et je crois bien que Liam n'a pas l'habitude car il me regarde bizarrement lorsque je viens lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos en disant _**« Comment ça va Payno ? »**_ avec un énorme sourire placardé au visage.

 

 _ **« T'as bu ou quoi?**_   Il se rapproche et murmure _._ _**Car s'ils te repèrent, tu vas te faire virer.**_

– _ **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**_ Je roule mes yeux. _**Je suis juste de bonne humeur !**_

– _ **Ah…**_ Il paraît un peu sceptique, puis finit par répondre. _**D'accord. C'est cool.**_ Il enlève sa casquette et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. _**Moi j'ai fini, je te souhaite bonne chance.**_

– _**Merci. On se voit demain ?**_

– _**Euh… Ouais?**_

– _**Cool. »**_

 

Et je lui refourgue un autre sourire avant de ne placer ma casquette sur ma tête, comme si je l'adorai, alors qu'en temps normal je la déteste. Et Liam n'a pas l'air de trop comprendre ma bonne humeur excessive alors il me fait une tape sur l'épaule, salue ceux qu'il rencontre sur son chemin et s'en va.

 

Une longue soirée m'attend. Et surtout, une longue nuit. Courage Harry, _you can do it_.

 

Parler en anglais, ça me motive.

 

_Anyway._

 

-

 

Si j'avais pensé ne pas le voir trois fois d'affilée dans la semaine, je me trompais. Il est encore là, resplendissant. Il porte une chemise bleu layette qui fait ressortir ses yeux si beaux, un pantalon à pinces, des bretelles de la même couleur et des chaussures aussi élégantes. Et moi, je pense que je vais mourir sur place. Et en même temps, je suis atrocement gêné. Lui est si bien habillé, et moi, je fais tâche à côté… Avec ma casquette et mon uniforme noir et rouge, avec l'insigne de McDonald's dessus. Rien à voir. On n'est définitivement pas un _match_. Et pourtant, si je pouvais l'admirer pendant des heures, je le ferais. Mais j'ai un travail qui m'attends. La caisse m'attends, pour être plus précis. Il y a une ligne entière de clients qui viennent soit réclamer leur commande après être passés à la borne soit qui viennent commander. Dans tous les cas, ils ont faim. Et honnêtement… N'importe qui aurait faim rien qu'en sentant les odeurs sortant des cuisines. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai déjà mangé.

 

Bien vite, c'est son tour. Et je ne m'en rends compte qu'après, mais il n'est pas seul. Je l'avais tellement admiré que j'en avais complètement effacé la personne près de lui. Un garçon. Ils ont l'air proches. Ils sont tous les deux aussi bien habillés que l'autre. _Ils_ _sont_ _un match. Et moi, une tâche._

 

La gueule que j'ai tiré… Ils ont dû la voir car ils ont arrêtés de sourire, me demandant si ça allait. Enfin, c'est son ami qui me l'a demandé en s'avançant légèrement. Lui, n'a rien fait. J'ai secoué la tête, lui assurant que ça allait et j'ai sorti mon plus beau sourire. J'allai pas lui déballer ce que je pensais non plus. Je dois être professionnel. Alors j'ai pris sur moi puis j'ai enregistré leur commandes, feignant ne pas savoir parfaitement ce qu'il allait prendre… Parce que sortir un _**« je sais »**_ après qu'il m'ait demandé ce qu'il voulait, ça ne serait pas passé. Je pars aller chercher le nécessaire, ainsi que les pailles, les serviettes qui sont tellement fines qu'elles absorbent toute l'eau si vous tentez d'essuyer avec… Puis les sauces. Que pour l'autre, car lui n'en prends pas. Je le sais. Je suis arrivé avec leur sac et me suis sérieusement demandé s'il mangeait tous les jours ici… Et si c'était le cas, comment se faisait-il que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué? Et si c'était le cas, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne prenait pas un gramme? Il a un corps parfait. Et s'il venait de commencer son addiction au Mcdo, alors il allait regretter… Tout ça pour 6 nuggets. Quel gâchis !

 

Bien sûr, rien ne tout ça n'a passé le biais de mes lèvres. Qui étais-je pour lui dire ces choses là? Personne. Un inconnu. Au mieux, le caissier qui le sert depuis trois jours. Et c'est tout. C'est pas comme si j'étais pour lui plus que cela.

 

-

 

Nous sommes le 13 Juillet et cette fois, il n'y a personne. Et quand j'entends personne, je veux dire qu' _il_ n'est pas là. Enfin c'est _obvious_ non? Faut que j'arrête moi…

 

Il n'est pas là et c'est pas plus mal. Je veux dire, si c'est pour le revoir avec l'autre là, c'est même pas la peine. Et puis j'aime pas la tournure que prend ma vie. C'est pas mon style d'être mal parce que quelqu'un que je trouve beau et potentiellement adorable, et gentil aussi, est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je laisse couler, d'habitude. Pas question que ça change. C'est quelqu'un de beau. Rien de plus. _Basta !_

 

Alors je travaille. J'y pense pas. J'ai ma pause « _dîner_ » vers 19h30 et je la passe avec Liam. Le temps passe incroyablement vite aujourd'hui. Mon service s'étend jusqu'à minuit et il n'y a personne. Sûrement parce qu'en semaine, les gens dorment. Et je les comprends bien, si je serais eux, je ferais la même chose. Lorsque c'est l'heure, je salue les personnes du personnel. Et cette fois, c'est à mon tour de dire à Liam _**«**_ _ **B**_ _ **on courage »**_ car c'est lui qui va travailler pendant encore deux heures d'affilée… Je le plains, mais ça sera bientôt mon tour, alors… Je soupire doucement. Demain, je vais travailler plus que les autres jours. Demain, c'est le 14 Juillet. Et on aurait beau croire qu'il y aurait moins de monde, c'est faux ! Vu qu'on se situe près du centre-ville et que la plage n'est pas si loin que ça, beaucoup de personnes trouvent astucieux de venir manger ici avant de n'aller voir les diverses attractions de la ville et le feu d'artifice le soir, à la plage. Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas y assister. Je suis toujours un peu dégoûté. Mais ma mère m'a promis de tout prendre en vidéo pour me le montrer plus tard. Ça ne sera pas la même chose. Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

 

Pas vrai?

 

-

 

Ça y est. C'est le 14 Juillet. C'est la fête nationale et tout le monde a l'air festif. Il y a ceux qui sont joyeux, parce que c'est un jour de fête pour tout le pays, certains sans savoir l'histoire derrière ce jour. Il y a ceux qui sont juste excités de voir le feu d'artifice. Puis il y a ceux qui n'en n'ont rien à carrer. Et y a moi, qui travaille. Y a pas de jour férié ici. Malheureusement… Car la bouffe, c'est primordial. Et tout le monde en a besoin, alors pas question de fermer un McDonald's le jour de la fête nationale. Ah ça non ! Enfin, c'est ce que nous a dit le patron quand il nous a tous embauché, à la réunion. Bah ! Je le crois pas trop. C'est surtout une prévention. Du genre, si vous venez pas, vous serez virés. Alors je préfère venir. J'ai promis que je garderai ce job, je vais pas briser cette promesse pour un feu d'artifice… Si?

 

Non, quand même pas.

 

-

 

La journée a été dure. Et elle n'est même pas fini. Je crois que je ne vais jamais en finir… Je bouillonne intérieurement. Est-ce que c'est humain de travailler autant ? Vous allez me dire, **_« Tu prends les commandes, c'est pas épuisant ! »_** bah essayez d'être à ma place… C'est pas seulement ça, c'est aussi supporter les caractères des personnes que l'on sert, admirer des visages qui vous font la gueule même lorsque que vous leur avez donner ce qu'ils veulent, et encore… J'en passe. C'est éprouvant. Encore plus en été. Encore plus là. Encore plus dans un McDonald's, près des cuisines. Venez à ma place, et on en reparle !

 

-

 

C'est aux alentours de dix-huit heures que j'ai ma pause d'une heure et demi bien méritée.

 

Et la légende est vraie. Nous avons bel et bien un repas gratuit si nous le souhaitons ! Alors j'en profite. Je demande à une de mes collègues si elle peut me passer un Big Mac et aussitôt, le voilà entre mes doigts, près de mes frites et de mon Fanta _avec_ glaçons. Je suis aux anges. Et en parlant d'ange…

 

Je suis époustouflé. C'est une blague? Les revoilà. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

 

Je suis tranquille et il a fallut qu'ils viennent juste à cette heure-ci, pendant ma pause. Et pour, en plus, s'asseoir et non pas repartir comme d'habitude. Pourtant, ils semblent hésiter. Lui, se hausse sur ses pointes de pieds comme si ça allait l’élever de deux mètres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais il ne le trouve pas. Il soupire, regarde son _ami_ et hausse les épaules. Que cherche t'il? Je repose mon hamburger entamé, essuie ma bouche et attrape entre mes lèvres la paille aux lignes verticales multicolores de ma boisson. Il ne bouge pas, les bras croisés. Il a l'air légèrement désespéré. _Et si… ?_ Non. Alors il suit son ami avec son plateau. Les deux s'approchent, viennent dans ma direction. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ils vont vers une table de deux non loin. Je les vois, mais par contre, je ne sais pas s'ils me voient. J'enlève ma casquette, secoue mes cheveux pour les remettre en place et la pose sur la table. J'en ai marre de la porter constamment. Et puis là, j'en ai pas besoin. Je suis presque un client comme les autres. Alors j'en profite. Je me cale confortablement contre le dossier de la chaise, attrape deux trois frites et les mange petit à petit, comme si j'avais peur qu'elles envolent.

 

Je les fixe. Ils sont en train de parler. Et lui a toujours l'air un peu désespéré. On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose. Ou qu'il veut partir. Je sais pas vraiment. En tout cas, il est pas content. Et son ami roule des yeux, hausse des épaules en croquant dans son hamburger sans remords. Est-ce qu'ils se disputent? Peut-être. Ou alors, c'est juste un désaccord. J'en sais rien. Puis je vais sûrement pas aller leur demander. Déjà que je lui ai pas parlé en dehors des quelques mots échangés pour sa commande, je ne vais pas m'aventurer à lui demander _**« Bah alors, vous vous faites la gueule, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**_ je crois pas non… À la place, je continue de manger. C'est bien aussi, de manger. La meilleure chose qui soit.

 

-

 

J'ai beau avoir pris mon temps, seulement trente minutes de ma pause se sont écoulées. Ce qui est une bonne chose, au final. Je peux checker mes messages. Bon… J'en ai qu'un. Et c'est cet abruti de Payne. Il travaillait du matin au midi ce con ! Pendant que je me tape l'après midi et la soirée… Et à quoi j'ai le droit ? À une photo de lui sur la plage, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un pouce en l'air. C'est ça… Je tape avec mes deux pouces un message à Monsieur. _« Profites profites… Ami indigne ! »_ et il a l'air de trouver ça drôle car il m'envoie un smiley qui tire la langue en retour. Arrrrrgh. Je le maudis. Moi aussi je veux être à la plage, en train de pique-niquer, être sous le Soleil et attendre le feu d'artifice avec ma famille. Je repose mon portable et soupire, posant ma tête contre ma main. Je regarde autour de moi et c'est là que ça me frappe.

 

 _Il_ me regarde. Mais depuis combien de temps?

 

-

 

Trois fois que je viens au McDonald's.

 

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je crois que si j'aurai pu, je me serais transformer en chocolat et j'aurai fondu sur place. Non pas parce que cet été il fait particulièrement chaud mais parce qu'il est simplement à croquer. Je fonds. Ce caissier est la personne la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais croisé. Avec ses yeux verts qui vous fixent intensément, son sourire assorti de fossettes qui vous fait sentir chez vous, à l'aise… Il y a de quoi tomber sous le charme.

 

Alors je suis revenu.

 

La deuxième fois, j'espérais retomber sur lui et ça a été le cas. Mais j'ai encore été incapable de lui demander autre chose que ma commande. Il m'a glissé un clin d’œil en allant la demander et je crois que c'est là que j'ai eu encore plus envie de le revoir. Je sais son prénom. C'est marqué sur son insigne. D'ailleurs, tout le personnel en a ici. Il s'appelle Harry.

 

La troisième fois, hier, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée d'emmener un collègue – qui s'avère être aussi un de mes amis les plus proches – avec moi, histoire d'avoir le courage de lui demander son numéro, ou autre chose… Mais en voyant sa mine déconfite, j'ai compris mon erreur. Il devait le prendre pour mon petit-ami et son allure avait changé. Il n'arborait plus le même sourire charmeur et charmant. Il nous servait le même sourire qu'à tout le monde. Et je n'ai pas su décrocher un mot en plus de ma commande qu'il devait connaître par cœur. Je crois même l'avoir entendu marmonné un _**« Je sais »**_ avant qu'il ne s'échappe pour réunir notre repas du soir. Je savais que c'était foutu. Il était fermé comme une huître.

 

Mais j'ai persévéré. Et me voilà. Un 14 Juillet. Un jour où j'ai congé. Un jour où je pourrais profiter pleinement du Soleil au lieu d'être à l'intérieur, comme tous les jours dans mon bureau. Et à la place j'ai forcé Niall à venir m'accompagner une fois de plus pour le trouver. On ne sait jamais, peut-être travaille t'il aujourd'hui? Alors je rentre. Je m'avance directement vers la caisse. Il n'est pas là. Première déception. Je me hausse, en vain. Il n'est pas non plus dans les cuisines. Deuxième déception. Alors on commande et on prend notre plateau, allant nous asseoir sans regarder autour de nous. Je râle.

 

 _ **« Comment ça se fait**_ _ **qu'il soit pas là ?**_ , dis-je en tirant à moitié la gueule.

–  _ **Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je suis pas son patron…**_ Il roule des yeux, attrapant son hamburger pour le dévorer. Celui là alors…

– _**Mais c'est bizarre quand même… Il est toujours là. Et là, pouf ! Parti, envolé !**_

– _**C'est le 14 Juillet, peut-être qu'il a congé, qu'il profite de sa journée, pas comme nous ! »**_

 

C'est à mon tour de rouler des yeux. J'attrape un de mes nuggets, mange la moitié et le repose le temps de mâcher. Ça, je l'ai mérité… Je souris à Niall. Malgré tout, il est tout de même venu m'accompagner. Je suis pas seul planté là comme un con, au moins.

 

On prends le temps de manger, les minutes s'écoulent… Alors que la moitié de mes frites sont dévorées, je commence mon troisième nugget. On parle de tout. Mais spécialement de rien. J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ne soit pas là… Je détourne le regard de Niall pour observer la pièce. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire les moments où j'étais là ces trois derniers jours. J'étais occupé à regarder… _autre chose_. Enfin, j'essayais aussi de ne pas croiser son regard trop de fois, pour ne paraître pour un psychopathe. Mais quand j'étais en face de lui, je me gênais pas.

 

Les plantes, les couleurs chatoyantes des sièges, les banquettes, les sièges pour enfants, les bornes pour commander, Harry…

 

_Harry?_

 

Je fais les gros yeux et tourne ma tête vers Niall. Il me regarde bizarrement.

 

_**« Tu cherches à te dévisser le cou ou quoi ?** _

– _ **Mais non !**_ Je me mets à murmurer, soudainement.

– _**Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?**_ Lui parle normalement.

– _**Parce. Que.**_ J'articule parfaitement. Je lui montre doucement de la tête ma droite. Il regarde discrètement et se tourne aussitôt vers moi.

– _ **C'est lui !**_ Il chuchote à son tour.

– _ **Oui !**_ Et ma voix devient plus claire. Heureusement nous ne sommes pas les seuls à discuter sinon je serais foutu. Ma moue râleuse se transforme en un énorme sourire. Nous avons bien fait de venir.

– _**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**_

– _ **Comment ça ?**_ Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi parle t'il ?

– _ **Bah, vas le voir ! C'est ta chance. Il est seul, il est en pause.**_ Il hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive. Je comprends le sens de ses paroles avec retardement et les battements de mon cœur accélèrent. Je rougis.

– _ **Sûrement pas !**_ Je ne tarde pas à dire.

– _**Tu devrais…**_ Et il laisse ses paroles en suspens, mangeant de nouveau.  _ **»**_

 

Je me prends à le fixer, ne touchant plus du tout à ma nourriture. Il est si beau… Peut-être que Niall a raison, je devrais aller le voir. Il est tout seul en plus… Cela ne va pas se reproduire deux fois de suite.

 

Il est sur son portable, lit un message, sourit. Je me demande qui est la raison de ce sourire. Puis il le repose et soupire, posant sa tête contre sa main. Son regard se lève pour regarder autour de lui et c'est sur moi qu'il tombe. Savait-il que j'étais là? Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Je le sens. Mes joues sont en flammes. Heureusement que je suis bronzé sinon je serais cramé. Littéralement. Je ne sais pas si une soudaine assurance est née en moi mais je ne quitte pas son regard. Ses yeux émeraudes. Je ne veux plus les lâcher. Je tente un sourire. Un qui signifie _« Je t'ai vu. T'es là, enfin. »_ Et il m'en envoie un aussi. Le sourire que j'aime. Le sourire avec ses fossettes. Je continue de sourire pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que cela me donne mal aux joues. Mon dieu, j'ai une crampe. Je me frotte légèrement les joues de mes doigts et je l'entends rire d'ici. Néanmoins, il ne se moque pas, je le sais. Et le regard qu'il me lance juste après me le confirme encore plus.

 

-

 

Je ne sais pas si j'hallucine ou non… Il est bien là, à me sourire continuellement. Et si tout ça n'est pas que mon imagination, je pourrais même dire qu'il rougit. Ça se voit ! Et je craque. Il est encore plus mignon que je ne le pensais. On se sourit sans rien dire, pendant plusieurs minutes. Et j'ai énormément envie d'aller le voir. Voilà qu'il se frotte légèrement les joues… Qu'est-ce que… Oh, il a une crampe à la force de sourire ! J'en reviens pas ! J'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Il le remarque mais ne m'incendie pas du regard. À la place, il tente de nouveau un sourire. Et moi je lui renvoie, le regard _tout_ sauf moqueur. Je vais pas le laisser filer comme ça. Je m'étais dit que je n'allai pas le voir… Mais il m'a vu ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je me lève. Et je vois son regard surpris. Son sourire qui tombe légèrement. Est-ce qu'il a peur que je parte ou est-ce qu'il a peur que j'aille le voir? Je prends mon plateau et marche jusqu'à la poubelle. Comme si j'allai partir comme ça…

 

Je me retourne et il est juste là. Je porte une main à mon cœur, surpris. _Bordel_. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Ni entendu, d'ailleurs. Il est encore plus beau d'aussi près, c'est dingue… Je reprends mon souffle et son sourire s'accentue de nouveau.

 

_**« Je pensais que tu allais partir…** _

– _**Non, je mettais juste ça à la poubelle. En fait, je comptais même venir te voir…**_

– _ **Oh.**_ Je souris, lui aussi. Puis comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il éclaircit sa voix. _**Louis**_.

– _**Ça te dirait de manger un McFlurry KitKat avec coulis au chocolat un de ces quatre, Louis ?**_

– _**J'adorai. »**_

 

Nous sourions à l'autre, sans se dire quoi que ce soit pendant un moment.

 

Finalement, ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Il est bien là. Et la chance m'est revenue.


End file.
